User blog:SteelWolf/Scream Users
__FORCETOC__ Episode One: The Newbies (1995) (There is a party seen celebrating Ryan's birthday) Ryan: It's my birthday Kappas! *to FK, Wanda, and Bar* Wanda: Happy birthday. FK: Yeah you attention whore. Bar: Where's N3 and Lindsay? Ryan: I don't know. They wouldn't dare skip my party...or else I will make them scroll through my wiki! Lindsay Lohan: *walks downstairs with hands covered in blood* Wanda: Ew. Are you on your period? Lindsay Lohan: It's not my blood. It's N3's... Ryan: :O (They all soon run upstairs to the bathroom as N3 is bleeding holding two babies) Ryan: You can't have babies at MY party you attention seeker. Wanda: Don't be r00d N3: I didn't know I was pregnant. Ryan: This is what you get for stealing my spotlight. *demotes N3* (Everyone gasps) N3: *cries and drowns of tears* Lindsay Lohan: *saves babies* (Present Day) (Derpy is seen in an office, sitting across from VUF) VUF: I am tired of you and your Kappa Kappa Kill Myself. You have to make it open to EVERYONE. Derpy: Ew why. Fat people like JRO will join and like, my popularity will be RUINED! VUF: I don't care. Derpy: UGH. (Later) Derpy: *walks up to Fiz, Lego, and Solar* Hello idiotic hookers! Aka Derpy's 2, 3, and 5! Derpy 2 (Fiz): Good morning Derpy. Derpy 3 (Solar): Good morning Derpy. Derpy 5 (Lego): Good morning Derpy. Derpy: Anyways, I have TOTALLY bad news. Lego: What? Fiz: You ran out of tampons? Derpy: No. The Dean VUF FORCED me to let Kappa open to EVERYONE. (Gasps are heard) (Meanwhile a car is seen driving into the parking lot of the campus, with Grass driving Tyler to school) Tyler: Dad..I don't want to go. Grass: Well, you have to go. Heck, join Kappa to increase your popularity. Tyler: But they're all catty. Grass: Listen son, you just have to fit in with them. I believe in you. Don't pull a Ryan. Tyler: Who's Ryan? Grass: The Former President. Tyler: O. Grass: Ok we're here. Tyler: *gets out* Bye dad. Grass: *begins to drive away as he is stopped by a truck* Huh? (A man in a red devil costume is seen through window, shoots, as the car is blown up) Tyler: *walking along campus* Wendy: *walks up to Tyler* Hey! Are you new here? Tyler: Yeah. Wendy: Well, I'm Wendy! xoxo Tyler: Hi. Wendy: Why do you seem so down? Tyler: My dad wants me to join Kappa. Wendy: Oh. Tyler: Why don't you join Kappa? Wendy: Girl, I'd rather die. Tyler: Come on please. Wendy: For you, fine. (At Kappa House, all pledges are seated) Derpy: Hi. Fiz: *standing behind Derpy with other Derpy's* Derpy: Welcome to Kappa Kappa Tau! Introduce yourselves you freaks. Noah: *eating a train* Wendy: Are you eating trains? Noah: *stands up* Ey I'm Noah. I'm a superfan of Thomas The Tank Engine. Lego: *rolls eyes* We know that. Derpy: Be nice, Derpy #5. Lego: Fine. Aqua: *stands up* Hi! I'm Aqua! And I can't wait to join you guys! Derpy: Seems pretty normal. Aqua: Did I mention I have a million posters of Sierra Dawn Thomas taking selfies with her horses? Derpy: Nevermind. Izzy: *stands up* Hi. I'm Izzy. And I spend my life editing Survivor pages. Derpy: How weirder can they get... Chip: *runs in* Sorry I'm late. The Dickie Dollars were stealing my artwork. *out of breath* HI IM CHIP AND DONT STEAL MY ART *shows stash* Derpy: Oh. Solar: help Derpy: Okay who's next? Wendy: *stands up* Hi. I'm Wendy. Derpy: Basic. Okay, what about you? Tyler: *stands up* Hi I'm Tyler; the child of former Kappa Kappa Tau; Wanda. Derpy: Wait so Wanda is like, your mom? Tyler: Yes. Derpy: You came out her vagina and shit? Tyler: Yes. Derpy: Lucky. Derpy: Okay so that's it! Welcome to Kappa Kappa Tau! Tyler: Hold on. I have to take a phone call. *answers* Hello? Police: Hello. Your dad has been apart of a car that exploded and he passed away. Tyler: Huh? Tyler: *crying* My dad died. Wendy: *hugging Tyler* It's okay. I'll always be on your side. Tyler: T...t...thanks. Derpy: ALL KAPPA KAPPA TAU MEMBERS. DERPY'S AND PLEDGES COME HERE. (Everyone gathers) Aqua: hi Lego: hi Fiz: hi Solar: hi Noah: hi Izzy: hi Chip: hi Wendy: hi Tyler: hi Derpy: Listen up. It's SLUMBER PARTY NIGHT FOR BONDING TIME YAY! Noah: OMG. *grabs train set and plays with it, wearing train pajamas and a I Love Savage hat* Chip: Weirdo. *continues to draw Total Drama porn* Derpy: Isnt this fun? Izzy: eh (5 men are seen sitting down) Chwiis: *stands up* Hello fellow Dickie Dollars! This is our community, our group. Us guys hanging out and no Jews or Mongs bothering us. Dark: I'm too Max Goof not to join this group. Toast: AH! I burnt my toast! Heo: .-. Settle down guys. Rocky: OH SHIT I DIDNT SEE YOU THERE! *punches Heo* Heo: >.> Do that again and I'll curb stomp you. Rocky: stfu (Suddenly the door opens) Dark: The Ghost of Ally. Heo: >.> Chwiis: Shut up Jews. (A person in a red devil costume is seen) Rocky: Hey it's Heo's ex. Heo: Chill. (The person has a chainsaw and begins to run toward the group) Chwiis: RUN JEWS! *climbs up a ladder, followed by Rocky and Heo* Toast: I'm a magical toast. *gets in toaster as it flings him to top of ladder* Heo: Hurry up Darkie! Dark: I'm too Max Goof to climb- *head gets slaughtered off* Toast: Ew. Heo: RIP Dark Chwiis: He was a good Jew. Rocky: George Bush will miss him. (Back at Kappa House) (Everyone is seen having fun at slumber party) Aqua: *to Lego* This place is so amazing! Lego: I know right! Solar: Shut up. Aqua: no you fat Solar: I'm not as fat as your hips Aqua: GASP Tyler: Woah. Solar: Aqua has officially been dragged. Noah: THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE CHU CHU *playing with train toys* Derpy: Ok guys good night. Izzy: It's too cold to sleep. Fiz: Yes. My weed needs to be warm before I smoke it. Derpy: There's a fireplace right there. Now sleep. (Everyone is seen sleeping except Noah, who is playing with trains) (The red devil grabs Noah and tosses him in fire as he burns to his death) Milk: *gets a phone call* Mirnish some crazy bitches just had one of their friends get burrned. Mirnish: lol. Milk: We're cops. We have to save them. Mirnish: No. I'm the security of Best Buy Episode Two: The 1995 Party Derpy: *walks in VUF's office with other Derpy's* Hey you! VUF: Hi Derpy: You have RUINED the Kappa Kappa Tau. Solar: Yeah. They are all GEEKS. Lego: And the person with a train fetus, he got BURNED to death. Like, I don't even feel safe anymore! Fiz: I know right! Solar: Please kick them all out! VUF: No can do. Derpy: Why not! Solar: Yeah! Derpy: Quiet Number Three! Fiz: lol. VUF: Because Derpy, the incident in 1995.. Derpy: The bathtub babies? VUF: Yeah. Lego: What bathtub babies? VUF: *organizing papers* I can't tell you the story right now. I'm busy. Meet me at my house and I'll tell you. Bring all of Kappa Kappa Tau. Derpy: Fine. (Dickie Dollar House) Toast: Poor Dark. Heo: Look at his bloodstain. Rocky: Sad. Chwiis: Hey Jews. I got us a new member. Rocky: Who? GO: WE GET REVENGE NOW Heo: Oh great. Toast: wtf no you hoe GO: stfu fuq Boi ham Rocky: *checks mail* Hey look. Chwiis: What Jew? Rocky: An invitation from the dean; VUF's house. Heo: Why would he want us there? Rocky: No idea. GO: stfu now (Kappa Kappa Tau House) VUF: *walks in* Because of the death of Noah, you guys now have a new member. Bulba: Hi. Derpy: Eh. Atleast she's normal. Bulba: Actually, I- Derpy: I don't wanna hear it.. Aqua: lol! Izzy: dying Tyler: *sobbing* Wendy: It's okay Tyler..you can get through this. Tyler: It's awful. My dad is dead and I have no idea where my mom Wanda is. Wendy: We might find out tonight at VUF's house... Tyler: O...o...okay... VUF: You also have two security guard to make sure you're safe. Meet Milk and Mirnish! Milk: Hi. Mirnish: Hi. Solar: They look so gross!! Fiz: ^ Solar: ^ (At VUF's House) (Dickie Dollar and Kappa's walk in) Derpy: Ugh, why are they here? GO: STFU VUF: Hello. Izzy: Wait, who's that? *points to Epic* VUF: Loyal peasant of mine. Bulba: Oh. Epic: *waves* Heo: So why did you call us all here? Toast: Yeah. I could be toasting bread right now. Rocky: *on Omegle with Chwiis, scaring people* die you fat bitch I can see your hand stuck in that Pringles Tube. Chwiis: Jew. Heo: *turns off laptop* FOCUS! Chwiis: But that was JRO! Heo: I don't care. Epic: I will go get you all refreshments. *walks in kitchen and opens fridge* Huh? *is pulled in fridge and dragged to deep fryer where his face is shoved in* Epic: AHHH! Red Devil: *leaves* Epic: *gets head out and face is burnt and blistery* VUF: *walks in kitchen* Epic? *sees him and screams* (Everyone else walking in and screams except Toast) Toast: B) Epic: *passes out and dies* Solar: This...this is disgusting. VUF: Ok everyone help me dig is body (Epic gets buried underground) VUF: Ok now that that's over. Let's talk. Solar: So what happened at the 1995 party? Aqua: Yeah. I'm really confused. *links a tumblr gif of SpongeBob looking confused* Everyone: *laughs* VUF: Alright so. N3 was having twins in the bathtub and Lindsay Lohan was the only one there to comfort her. She called the fellow Kappas up and Ryan demoted her, making her drown of tears...then Lindsay bravely saved the twins and... (1995) Wanda: Guys, N3 is dead! What do we do! Ryan: Dispose her body, duh. FK: No. Money: Ugh! Why did you have to save the babies! Lindsay Lohan: Because I actually have a heart! Wiki Central: *walks upstairs and grabs Ryan* You're under arrest. Ryan: For what? Wiki Central: Power abuse and killing N3. Ryan: Oh. (Present Day) VUF: Ryan then got depressed in jail and killed himself. The stress of taking care of two children made Lindsay Lohan die of stress. FK drowned in a hot tub. Money and Wanda are nowhere to be seen. Heo: So what happened to the twins after Lindsay died? VUF: Someone took care of them but nobody knows who. Toast: Scary. Tyler: Wait so my mom Wanda can still be alive? VUF: Most likely yes. Derpy: So what does this have to do with Kappa Kappa Tau accepting ANYONE? VUF: Because the night N3 had her twins, the Kappa Kappa Tau bragged so much about their popularity and the people who were rejected held a deathly strike against them. Derpy: ew. Solar: help VUF: Okay all of you can leave- (Lights turn off) Izzy: AH! Fiz: WHERES MY WEED! Bulba: *screams* (Everyone runs in panic outside the house, across the street) Heo: *is the slowest runner* Chwiis: Hurry up Jew! Heo: *gets ran over by Red Devil and dies* (Everyone screams and runs off) Episode Thre: Who's The Killer? (Dickie Dollar House) Chwiis: Well mongs, we lost Heo. Toast: Atleast the wiki is now less shitty. Rocky: So who the hell is the killer? GO: YOUR MOM. Chwiis: Damn. (The Kappa Kappa Tau house) Tyler: So my mom is alive... Wendy: Congrats. Lego: *gossiping with Solar and Fiz* The new girl; Bulba; she is SUCH a weirdo. Solar: I know, right! A bird told me she's a lesbian. Fiz: :O Lego: :O Fiz: Do lesbians have to use a special tampon? Derpy: Oh you guys are so rude. *walks up to Bulba* Hi. Welcome to Kappa Kappa Tau! Bulba: Thanks. Derpy: Don't worry, you are safe here. ALL KAPPA'S GATHER HERE. (Everyone gets seated) Derpy: Where's Chip? Aqua: I don't know. I was busy laughing at Poot Lovato. Wendy: xoxo Izzy: So why did you call us? Derpy: We need to find out who the hell the killer is. Fiz: But how? Derpy: The dean hired a trained investigator. Solar: Who? Sexy Mickey? Fiz: LJ? Aqua: Poot? Izzy: Angie? Lego: Courtney Marit? Bulba: Kitty? Tyler: Kimmi? Wendy: A Wendy's employee? Derpy: No. *hears a knock* Here she is right now. Maria: *walks in* Likes the pizza Milk: *walks in house* Who just walked in your house? The killer? Maria: Yes. Milk: BITCH STOP KILLING THESE INNOCENT CHILDREN. *tackles Maria down* Maria: Oh no! Derpy: Relax, Milk. She's just our investigator. Go back outside with Mirnish. Milk: Fine. *walks outside and sees Mirnish lying down with a knife in his throat* AHH MIRNISH WHY YOU GOT A KNIFE IN YO THROAT Mirnish: *dead* (Meanwhile, Chip is seen at an art convention) Chip: Don't steal my art. Farrah: Y not. I'm jealous. Chip: Don't steal my art. I'm leaving. Kappa might be looking for me. *leaves house* Farrah: WAIT. *runs after Chip* Don't leave. Give me your art first. Chip: NO I WILL NOT. Farrah: Why not? Chip: YOU LITTLE- (Suddenly the Red Devil appears behind them) Farrah: Why did things suddenly get creepy? (The Red a Devil stabs their heads as they collapse, bleeding) (Back at Kappa Kappa Tau) Derpy: Maria, how's the case going? Maria: Well. Derpy: Have you found out who's the killer? Maria: Yes. Derpy: Who? Maria: Samey's Halloween costume. Derpy: *facepalm* Maria: XD Milk: *runs back in house* Solar: What now, Sonja? Tyler: Hi Milk. Lego: Hey. Fiz: hi Milk: Mirnish is DEAD. I went to the Dean's but she already went home. Then I came back and Mirnish's body was GONE. Aqua: gasp *links a gif of Poof being scared* (Everyone laughs) Derpy: How the hell do we find out who's killing us? Fiz: Maria. Derpy: SHES BEING USELESS. Maria: :( Milk: We need to find out who the bathtub babies are. One step closer is finding Wanda OR Money; they were at the party. I'll go look for them. Tyler: Can I come? Milk: Fine. Anyone else? Fiz: I Izzy: I Aqua: I Milk: Ok. *stuffs them all in van and begins driving* Izzy: Where are we going? Milk: *googling* Ah ha! Tyler: You found my mom? Milk: No. I found Money. Fiz: ew Aqua: I can not stand this puta. (They soon stop at an old apartment, as they walk in) Money: Who are you people? Fiz: We're apart of Kappa. Milk: I'm their security guard. Money: Ok. Why are you here? Milk: Tell us all the events at the 1995 party. We know that it was Ryan's party, N3 gave birth in the bathtub and drowned of tears after being demoted, with Lindsay saving the babies. What else happened? Money: The twins...after Lindsay died...they were taken to an orphanage. Then one of Lindsay's friend took charge of taking the babies and raised them to be serial killers. Fiz: WAIT. The twin babies are the crazy serial killers? Izzy: And there's TWO of them? Tyler: :O Aqua: :O SMALL POTATOES ROCK Money: Yes. Milk: Okay thanks. Tyler: Do you happen to know where Wanda is? Money: No. Tyler: :( (They leave the apartment) (The Red Devil is seen lighting a fire as the apartment burns to ashes, killing Money) Episode Four: Double Devil Derpy: What happened at Money's house? Milk: It turns out the twins are the Red Devils. Solar: Wait. So there's two? Wendy: Wow two Devils. Aqua: Well who the hell is the twins? Bulba: I'm an only child. Fiz: My only siblings are my annoying brother who locks me in closets and my other brother who hogs the tv. Solar: Hot. Wendy: Honestly guys, I CANT take this anymore. Lego: Shut your womanly ass up. Wendy: I have always hated Kappa Kappa Tau but I actually like it. But I can't take any of this death stuff. It's crazy. I...I just can't do it. Maria: XD Tyler: Wendy, you always encouraged me. Please don't leave.. Wendy: I'm sorry Tyler. I have to. *storms upstairs and begins packing* Maria: Likes the pizza. Fiz: She prob just stressed out from her pregnancy test. Maria: XD Wendy: *packing and opens closet* (Red devil is seen) Wendy: *screams and tries to run away but she is blocked by a second red devil* The rumors...they're true. (One devil stabs her in her stomach and the other stabs her in her back, as the Devils then leave) Wendy: *collapses and dies, blood squirting* Lego: Did anyone else hear something? Fiz: No. Milk: I'll go check upstairs. *walks upstairs and sees Wendy's dead body and screams* HOLY MOTHERFUCKIN THE SLUT IS DEAD! (Everyone rushes up stairs) Tyler: You have got to be kidding me...everybody that I'm close to dies. Bulba: You still have your mom. Tyler: Nobody even knows where she is. Fiz: I'm so angry that Wendy died. She owed me 24 bucks. Maria: XD Aqua: Small Potatoes Rock! Solar: Shut up. Aqua: gasp Izzy: dying (Dickie Dollar house) Chwiis: Boys, we need justice for Darkie and Heo. GO: WE KILL NOW. Chwiis: YOU STFU NOW Rocky: Do we have to avenge Heo? I mean, he did make awful designs. Toast: ^ Chwiis: Well, who cares? Let's go fight off that red devil. *leaves house* Toast: *follows* Rocky: *follows* GO: I charge my flip phone now. *plugs it in as the house explodes, killing himself* Chwiis: Stupid Arab. Toast: Atleast it wasn't the Red Devil who killed him. VUF: *gets a phone call* Both GO and Wendy dead? I need to temporarily shut down campus. (In an old house) (The two Red Devils are seen carrying the bodies of GO and Wendy) Wanda: Thanks. Now go kill some more people. *laughs* Nice job sabotaging the wires killing that stupid GO. Episode Five: The New Derpy Izzy: I miss Wendy. Tyler: Same. Solar: Wendy wore too many sports bras so I'm not that angry. Derpy: I am NOT going to have my Kappa's keep on dying. Having a group where people die will SO ruin my popularity. Lego: So what do you plan doing? Aqua: He'll probably making another fanfic. (Everyone laughs) Derpy: We need to team up with Dickie Dollars. Lego: Ew. Fiz: No. Maria: Adios Derpy. Aqua: I am disgusted. Solar: Get a life. Milk: You're stupid. Izzy: You need a knife in your neck. Tyler: um no Bulba: No thank you. Derpy: We need them as bait. Everyone: Tru Maria: Yes XD Derpy: Here they are right now. (Knocks are heard) Solar: I'll get it. *opens door but it turns out to be Red Devil* I'll give you an orgy if you don't kill me right now. Red Devil: *grabs a cleaver and stuffs it through his forehead, making him collapse* I'm straight. *leaves* Solar: *dead* Izzy: AH SOLAR DIED! (Everyone screams) Maria: Oh no! Lego: WHAT! HOW DO YOU THINK HE DIED? DID HIS GOD COME DOWN AND KILL HIM WITH HIS FUCKING BEARD? Fiz: My fav quote Lego: Lindsey <3 Derpy: Okay guys. STOP DYING. Wait...Solar is the first Derpy to die. (Everybody gasps) Derpy: WE NEED A DERPY #6. *points to Aqua* YOU! Milk: How dare you. I would be a great Derpy. Derpy: We rejected you because of your skin color. Aqua: So I guess I'm a Derpy now. (Rainbowfrog) Milk: (Rainbowfrog) Tyler: (Rainbowfrog) Fiz: (Rainbowfrog) Milk: (Rainbowfrog) Tyler: (Rainbowfrog) Fiz: (Rainbowfrog) Aqua: (Rainbowfrog) Milk: (Rainbowfrog) Tyler: (Rainbowfrog) Fiz: (Rainbowfrog) Derpy: Okay that's enough (Rainbowfrog). There they are. Hi Rocky. Hi Chwiis. Hi Toast. Where's GO? Rocky: He accidentally blown himself up. Fiz: lol. Maria: XD (Rainbowfrog) Derpy: SHUSH. Milk: (Rainbowfrog) Derpy: NO MORE Aqua: (Rainbowfrog) Lego: (Rainbowfrog) Milk: Ok we're done. Chwiis: So why'd you call us here, ham? Aqua: *eyeroll* Fiz: Bulba y r u always so quiet? Do you have day wet dreams too? Bulba: No. Maria: Likes the pizza. Derpy: A LOT of people are dying. We need to stick together or we'll all die one by one. Chwiis: Shrek is currently thinking. Toast: *whispers* Shrek is a powerful lord. Aqua: moan Rocky: OH SHIT I DIDNT SEE YOU THERE *punches Toast* Chwiis: Fine, ham. Derpy: <3 Cabbage: *in a cafe, gets a text from Izzy* On my way. CB: *is working at coffee place and sees Cabbage* Hi. Cabbage: Hi. CB: Can I get you anything? Cabbage: A cabbage. CB: *stabs Cabbage in the heart* Buh bye. Cabbage: *dies* (In old house, Cabbage and Solar dead bodies are seen) Wanda: *paying two Red Devils* Nice job. Your mother N3 would be so proud. CB: *walks in* Hi. Wanda: This is amazing. The two Red Devils plus CB. The evil trio I must say. *hands CB Red Devil costume* Promotion. CB: k Wanda: So what else have you guys done? Red Devil: *points to VUF tied up* Wanda: Amazing. VUF: HELP! Episode Six: Maria's Interviews Chwiis: What do you hams do for fun? Fiz: Talk about Survivor. Chwiis: Yawn. Milk: *walks up to Maria* Why are you even here? Maria: To be with Donnie. Milk: I order you to actually investigate and interview every person in this house. Maria: Yes. (Fiz Interview) Fiz: Maria do U like LJ Maria: Likes the pizza. (Aqua Interview) Aqua: SMALL POTATOES ROCK! Maria: YES! (Derpy Interview) Derpy: *kisses Maria* Maria: XD (Chwiis Interview) Chwiis: You fucking underaged minority. Maria: Evil Twin (Izzy Interview) Izzy: Maria <3 Maria: Where did Donnie go? (Bulba Interview) Bulba: HI MARIA. Maria: Is Samey mexican? (Toast Interview) Toast: Hi. Maria: Hello. (Tyler Interview) Tyler: Anyways, I joined Kappa Kappa Tau to feel closer to my mom. Maria: Samey and Amy don't care. Tyler: :( (Lego Interview) Lego: ... Maria: SAMEYSAMEYSAMEYSAMEYSAMEYSAMEYSAMEY (Rocky Interview) Maria: Hello Rocky. Rocky: Hello Dora. Dora: Hello Boots. (Milk Interview) Maria: Dora X Samey Milk: What a wonderful Fanfiction. (Everyone is gathered) Milk: Well that was eventful Maria: XD Bulba: *sneezes and grabs a napkin to blow nose* I don't feel so good. Derpy: Kappa Kaapa Tau members being sick is so GROSS. Aqua: It's grosser than Ness and Falcon. Milk: Bulba go rest hun. Bulba: Okay. *goes to rest* Lego: Where has VUF been lately? Chwiis: Touching himself. Derpy: I haven't seen VUF in a while. Milk: *pulls a laptop out and begins typing* Fiz: He literally just pulled that out his ass. Toast: Whachu doing? Aqua: stfu Isabella Milk: I'm looking for the coordinates of VUF. Derpy: Did you find him yet? Milk: No. Tyler: Did you find him yet? Milk: No. Lego: Did you find him yet? Milk: No. Rocky: Did you find him yet? Milk: Yes. Tyler: Where is he? Milk: In some old abandoned house. Lego: I am NOT going there. Milk: Who wants to go on this VUF search? Derpy: I Aqua: I Chwiis: I Maria: I Fiz: I Tyler: I (At the old house) Milk: *kicks door down* VUF WHERE ARE YOU? VUF: IM OVER HERE! *guarded by two Red Devils* Milk: Oh hi VUF! Chwiis: Look at those Red Devils. They look like they just met on Tinder. Aqua: *digs in bag and grabs a Jack In The Box, winds it, as Sierra comes out saying "I Am The Swing Vote"* Fiz: hot Derpy: Let VUF go! Tyler: Yeah! (A mysterious figure walks out) Wanda: Take one step closer and VUF gets it. Tyler: MOM? (Everyone gasps) Maria: XD Tyler: I can't believe this. How could you? You're the Red Devil? Wanda: No stupid. I tell the Red Devils what to do because they have no brains. Anyways leave or else VUF dies. Tyler: I thought you were some hometown hero! Why would you do this? Wanda: It all started at Ryan's birthday party. (1995 Party) Wanda: *drinking beer* Yay. Parties are fun. FK: *watching Survivor* Go Spencer! I hate casuals Ryan: *walks up to Wanda and throws food at her* Fuck you (Present day) Wanda: I hate Kappa Kappa Tau ever since. Chwiis: Do you cut or something? Wanda: No. Chwiis: *whispers to Milk* Watch Shrek save VUF like a boss. Milk: Chwiis, no! Chwiis: *runs up to VUF and tries to pull him back* VUF: rip me (The two Red Devils grab chainsaws and slaughter off the heads of VUF and Chwiis) VUF: *dies* Chwiis: *dies* Derpy: NO! Fiz: That's what Chwiis gets for killing me in HNH. Aqua: SMALL POTATOES! *grabs a potato sack and tosses it at Wanda, knocking her out* ROCK! Derpy: Amazing. Maria: XD (Back at Kappa Kappa Tau House) Lego: *playing monopoly with Izzy and Toast* Toast: Curse you. Lego: Poor Bulba is sick. Izzy: eh (Back at old house) Aqua: *steals a Red Devil's knife and stabs Wanda, killing her* Tyler: Mom! (Red devils sneak up on Aqua) Derpy: AQUA NO! Aqua: *kicks Red Devil in face* I CAN NOT STAND THIS PUTA! (Red Devil lays on ground) Fiz: Aqua, theres another one behind you! Aqua: *turns around* Get closer to me and I'll post a video of you voting Donald Trump. (Red devil runs away as the other run is unconscious) Fiz: *reveals mask and gasps* . . . . . . . . . . . Rocky: How dare you knock me out. (Everyone gasps) Milk: I knew it was you! Maria: :O Tyler: YOU'RE the bathtub baby? Rocky: Yup. OH SHIT I DIDNT SEE YOU THERE! *grabs Fiz* Fiz: I'm turned on. Maria: *grabs a taco and stuffs it in Rocky's mouth* Milk: How useful. Rocky: Wait... Maria: Poison yay! Rocky: *passes out and dies* Derpy: Maria <3 Maria: Donnie <3 Fiz: I can't believe it was Rocky! CB: *walks in with a gun* Fiz: :O Aqua: :O Maria: :O Derpy: :O Tyler: :O Milk: :O Wait, who even are you? CB: The third red devil. Milk: Oh bye. *steals his gun and shoots him* CB: *dies* Derpy: There's still one more devil out there.. (A building is seen on fire) Red Devil: *walking away from it* Have fun burning in pieces. Kappas, you're next. Episode Seven: We Need To Find Out Who The Hell Is Crazy Derpy: People just keep on dying...and dying... Bulba: It's so sad. Lego: *gets off phone* We have to go a funeral tomorrow. Aqua: For who? Derpy: Probably Milk's love life. Maria: XD. Lego: Solar. Milk: Ew. Derpy: He deserved to die. He was the worst Derpy. Aqua: Aw, ur so generous. Toast: *in bedroom alone* Fellow Dickie Dollars, it is I, TOAST! *looks around as room is empty* Oh. (At Solar's funeral) Toast: Hello. Can I have everybody's attention. Instead of putting roses in Solar's coffin, we're putting leftover burnt toast. Fiz: Yay. Toast: JRO stop eating the toast Izzy: *puts burnt toast in Solar's coffin* Sorry you were brutally killed. Fiz: *puts toast in Solar's coffin* The only reason I'm sad that you died is because you voted me to win AS. Aqua: *puts toast in Solar's coffin* I can not stand this puta. Maria: *shoves toast up Solar's ass* YES XD Milk: *puts toast in coffin* You waste of hospital bills. Toast: *puts toast in coffin* Hi. Tyler: *puts toast in Solar's coffin* Sorry you died. Lego: *puts toast in coffin* Update your org Bulba: *puts toast in coffin* I'm really sorry this happened to you.. Derpy: *shoves toast in Solar's dead body's face* This is what happens to dirty liars. (Everyone is seen seated) Hijotee: Hello. We will now do speeches about Solar while I suck Cody's nipple. Who's up first? Fiz: *stands up* Before I start, who has porn? Hijotee: Me. Okay next. Milk: Let me tell ya one thing. Solar's grimy ass- Hijotee: I like soft asses more. Like a trampoline ass. Next. Izzy: Solar once said that Angie- Hijotee: Next Tyler: I can't believe Solar is dead. Solar was one of the- Hijotee: Next Toast: *crunching on a peanut butter sandwich* Hijotee: Next Maria: Is Samey a Mexican? Hijotee: Next Lego: Solar was a fucking- Hijotee: No using the word fucking unless I'm fucking Cody. Aqua: *links a gif of Patrick and SpongeBob bonding* me and solar Hijotee: Next. Bulba: *walks up* Hello. Typically I'm the quiet, shy chick but honestly, every time on of the close friends that I have grown to meet and bond with dies; my heart shatters more and more. I want to be able to be outspoken and able to get JUSTICE for this people but you know what, I live in fear. I live in fear that I'll end up just like them. And for that to happen to Solar; NOBODY is safe. And it's the sad truth. Aqua: Get it girl. Bulba: *sits down* Derpy: *stands up* I can honestly say I'm not that sad about Solar's death. He was a little piece of shit. He was the most annoying minion of mine and a disloyal one. He would think he's superior to me when he's actually a LOSER. His death is well deserved and I honestly applaud whoever killed him. Hope you have fun burning in hell Solar! *sits down* Hijotee: Okay everyone; leave. (Everyone leaves) Hijotee: *packing photos of Cody and looks in mirror* Cody is my life. *sees Red Devil behind him* OMG CODY Red Devil: *grabs a paper bag and suffocates Hijotee, killing him* (Kappa Kappa Tau House) Derpy: We need a game plan. There's a killer on the loose and it can very well be someone in this room. Whoever is the killer, stand up or forever hold your peace. Izzy: It's not going to be that easy, Derpy. Derpy: Okay, then you try something. Izzy: I will. *stands up* Fiz: Hi Izzy. Maria: Bootyhole Lego: Maria <3 Maria: Booty itchy. Tyler: (lol) Bulba: *faces Tyler* Are you okay? Tyler: I'm still sorta recovering... Bulba: I'm so sorry about Wanda.. Tyler: It's okay. Izzy: *gets out a huge sheet of paper* This is our plan. Aqua: That's a photo of Angie... Izzy: OOPS. *flips pages* Here! Maria: XD Toast: ok Izzy: Who do we suspect is the killer? Fiz: You. Aqua: Fiz. Derpy: Aqua. Maria: Donnie Toast: Maria Bulba: Toast Tyler: Bulba Lego: Tyler Milk: Lego Izzy: Well I think it's Milk. So Rocky was the first killer. Who here looks like Rocky? Fiz: None of us are fat. Derpy: Bulba is kinda fat. Bulba: wtf Fiz: Aqua has put on some weight lately Aqua: rude Fiz: That explains why he always says "you fat" to divert the attention while he's jealous of everyone being so thin! Derpy: I guessed correctly!!! Aqua: shut up Izzy: Stop arguing. We need some real evidence. What things have been suspicious lately? Lego: Well, last night, I was in the Kappa Fridge and we ran out of tea. Aqua: wtf am I supposed to sip now you fat. Fiz: He said it again! Izzy: Meeting adjourned. Toast: That was useless. Fiz: Izzy you're a shit planner. Izzy: Shut up. Derpy: I'm going to make us sparkling outfits. *goes in room* Bulba: *to Izzy* If it makes you feel better, I think you handled the meeting amazingly. Izzy: Thanks. It felt good to be in charge for once rather than ride cottails. Bulba: Yeah. Good job. Izzy: I will now edit Angie's page with her birth certificate I stole. *goes upstairs to grab laptop* Red Devil: *appears behind Izzy* Izzy: Fiz stop trying to hack my wikia account again. Red Devil: *stabs Izzy on the top of his head, killing him* Izzy: *dies* Derpy: Guys! I made dinner! Everyone gather at the table! Lego: Where's Izzy? Bulba: He said he needed to edit the Survivor wiki. Fiz: What'd you cook? Aqua: Vegan burgers. Derpy: No. *opens lid* Steak Milk: THATS NOT STEAK. ITS THAT CRAZY ANGIE LOVING GUYS HEAD! Maria: :O (Everyone screams as Izzy's head is on a plate) Category:Blog posts